1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector capable of being fastened by a push-on method, and a connector connection system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As optical connectors, for example, there is known a plug-adapter-plug coupling-type optical connector, such as an MPO (Multi-fiber Push On)-type optical connector (an F13-type optical connector established in JIS C 5982) (for example, Japanese Standards Association, “F13-Type Multi-core Optical Connector C 5982: 1997”, JIS Handbook: Electronic Testing Method and Optoelectronics, Publishing Place: Japanese Standards Association (Foundation), Apr. 24, 1998).
Meanwhile, recently, in high-performance computers or computer systems, a number of photoelectric composite boards are mounted and optical communication is performed using optical fibers disposed between the boards. For this reason, there is a demand for performing connector connection of the optical fibers on a circuit board.
However, for example, in order to fasten the above-described MPO-type optical connector on the circuit board, an adapter is required. Additionally, since the thickness of a connector (plug) itself is large, in a case where a plurality of circuit boards is arranged in parallel, it is difficult to narrow the spacing between the circuit boards.
In consideration of the above problems, the object of the present invention is to provide an optical connector which can realize fastening without using an adapter and reduce (slim) a thickness dimension compared to the MPO-type optical connector, and a connector connection system using the same.